


The Days of Auld Lang Syne

by ignipes



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets sick. He's unusually whiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days of Auld Lang Syne

"Dean, I don't feel good."

"...And? What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"I _really_ don't feel good."

"Whatever. It's not my fault you're hungover."

"My stomach hurts. It hurts a _lot_."

"Yeah, dude. Not my fault. You were the one who wanted to 'investigate' that party."

"My head feels dizzy."

"I mean, there weren't even any cute girls there, much less evil witches, and the drinks were fucking expensive. Who the hell pays six dollars for beer?"

"I think I'm going throw up."

"And it was -- what? Seriously?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"It must've been that purple girly drink that goth chick gave to you. What did she say it was for, that auld lang syne crap, whatever that means...? Dude, really, if you're gonna hurl, get your ass into the bathroom."

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Why are you being such a freak? What, you expect me to carry you to the toilet?"

"But Dean, I'm _sick_. I know I am."

"Jesus H. Christ on a bicycle, have you never had a New Year's hangover before? You must've been the most exciting college student in history."

"Can I have a glass of water, please?"

"Get your own goddamned water. I'm going to find some breakfast."

"That's not very nice."

"What -- okay, seriously, what the fuck? Are you _crying_?"

"I'm going to tell that you're being so mean to me."

"You're going to _tell_? What are you, five?"

"Six!"

"Ha ha, very... Sam?"

"When's Dad going to be back?"

"Dude, stop it. This isn't funny. I mean it."

"Dean, what's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"Sam -- do you know what day it is?"

"Um... Monday?"

"Year, Sam. What year?"

"Nineteen-ninety? Dean, why are you acting so weird? Where's Dad?"

"Oh, shit. _Shit._"

"Dean?"

"I am _never_ letting you talk to creepy goth chicks at bars again."


End file.
